The Weasley Curse
by Ginny girl
Summary: umm, well i suck at summaries, basically its what the title says it is. if you want more information, look at the authors note. (P.s. there is no major Romance in this cos it isnt a romance but there is a little H/h in it, but can you please still read it


A/n: I haven't written in a long time because I have been reading over my past stories and reviews to see how I can make my ne Leola Ritchie Leola Ritchie 2 1 2001-11-10T01:11:00Z 2001-11-10T01:11:00Z 5 1115 6360 Home 53 12 7810 9.2720 

A/n: I haven't written in a long time because I have been reading over my past stories and reviews to see how I can make my next fic better.  The chapter isn't very long and I know that so don't give me flames about the chapter being too short cos I know! You can flame me on other stuff but not that.  I have discontinued Harry Potter and the order of the Phoenix until I have enough time to straighten it all out again.  Lily Evans and the Potter year's next chapter won't be out for a long time because I am fixing it up a lot as it needs to be.  This fic is a H/H like always and Ron has his fair share as well. G.E.L.D (green eyed lily's daughter) helped me with the story line by helping me put it into proper **WORDING **and some other stuff too**. **(And believe me it needed it!) I hope you like this fic better then my last 2.  Anywayz Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Professor Euway (pronounced U-way) and the clothes on my back.  

The Dream

~~~

Following the shadow in front of him, a seven year old child wanders the platforms. He reaches a familiar setting. Brick surrounds him and he chokes on the stale air, polluted with smoke and fumes radiating from the Metal machines around him. A lady smiles warmly as she sits down on the bench not to far away from him.

Stomach rumbling, he pulls out a sandwich and shudders at the contents (corned beef), reluctantly chewing on the stale snack knowing that it might be his only meal (if you could call it that) for a few days. He waits for the train, which is due in a few minutes.

A man walks up to him and grabs him by the throat. "You shall pay for what your family has done to me!"

The boy struggles to free himself from the tight grip, of the stranger, yet fails. He soon ceases to struggle and falls limply to the ground. The train he was to catch pulls up to the platform.

"One down many more to go," the stranger mutters, as passengers start piling out onto the platform.

The man walks off, robes swishing, into the darkness of the alleyway next to the station.  

~~~

He woke up gasping for breath, a cold sweat running on his forehead. He looked around, he was in his dorm, it was all a dream, it had nothing to do with him. He had imagined it all. "Breathe Ron, Breathe."

Harry rolled over in the bed beside him and he muttered something that sounded like "But I don't wanna go to school today mummy!"

He pulled the covers over his head and slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep.

~~~

"Ron, what's the matter? You were tossing and turning all night!" 

"Oh, I just had a really weird dream," explained Ron "Wait a sec how did you know I was tossing and turning?" said Ron narrowing his eyes in suspicion

"Uh…Harry told me," said Herm, avoiding his gaze.

"Where is he anyway?" 

"He went to see Professor Euway about his Defence Against the Dark Arts homework. You know, about the illusion spell." Said Herm quite excitedly,

"Oh, yeah that's right. He said something about that last night. Lets go down to breakfast." Said Ron climbing out the portrait doorway.

When they got down to breakfast, Harry was already sitting at the table talking animatedly to Seamus. 

Hermione sat down in the seat next to Harry and Ron sat in the seat across from him.

"Good afternoon," said Harry sarcastically.

"You know that's so old!" Seamus laughed.

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

"Yeah well, I'm an oldie at heart," Harry shrugged. "Hi Mio," he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Harry" she smiled back at him.

"Ok guys, not in public, save it for later." said Ron 

Harry and Hermione both poked their tongues out at him.

"Like you can talk Ron!" Harry teased, "I remember a certain girl called Annie Moon, that you got all mushy with **In Public**!"

Ron blushed "Yeah well this is different,"

"I really don't see very many major differences," Hermione smiled, a twinkle in her eye.

"I think they've got you there mate," Seamus added.

"Oh shut up the lot of you," Ron fumed, grabbing a piece of toast and buttering it.

"I think we made him mad!" Harry chuckled.

"Please pass the juice," Asked Ron ignoring their last comments.

Hermione passed the juice over to him and started talking to Harry about the illusion spell. "So what does the illusion spell do?"

"It's sort of like a camouflage spell except it isn't solid. You know the entrance to platform 9 ¾ well that's a classic case of an illusion spell, they can be made solid to certain people, like if a muggle was to try and walk through the wall, they'd just get a really bad headache."

Ron dropped his knife onto his plate and stared at it with a blank face, causing people around him to stare.

"Are you alright Ron?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yeah," said Ron shaking his head "I'm fine, I just remember something from a dream I had last night."

"Ok then," Harry said cautiously.

"It was really weird." Ron continued

"Tell us later," said Herm quietly

"Yeah, ok what ever." Said Ron squinting at his plate

They finished their breakfast in silence, then made their way out to the lake.

"So what happened Ron?" asked Harry 

He went on to explain about the dream that he had had that night.

There was a long pause before Hermione spoke.

"What did the boy look like?" 

"He looked um… well… he looked like me I suppose, red hair, blue eyes, freckly and really tall for his age." Explained Ron genuinely. 

"What about the lady?" Harry asked, "How did she react?"

"I don't really know. The focus sort of went off her and concentrated on the boy " Ron shrugged.

"Well that's weirder than all the dreams I've had before." Said Harry.

"At least you have an excuse for having strange dreams," said Ron powerfully

"Ron, settle down now you don't have to get so angry!" shouted Hermione

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be." 

"That's ok,"   

"Harry!" shouted Professor Euway. 

The new Professor was the new teacher of Defence against the dark arts. She was of medium height and was a favourite with the senior students (boys in particular, especially Ron) because she was extremely attractive, with curly blonde cut to her shoulders, but as it was so curly it seemed much shorter. Her eyes were hazel and held a comforting glow. She had a touching smile, with distinctive features.

"Professor! Wh- what're you doing here?" Ron stuttered and turned slightly pink.

"Oh, I just was going for a small walk around the grounds, noticed Harry, and came over to talk to him about the spell we were talking about. Is that all right with you? Cos I could leave if you really want me to!" She said pointing to the direction she had just come from.

Ron turned beetroot "Oh- uh- oh no that's ok, I think we could enjoy your company" Still turning red.

Hermione and Harry were tried to conceal their laughter but failed miserably and ended up rolling around clutching their stomachs.

Ron gave them death glares, and Professor Euway giggled slightly.

"We're *giggle* sorry Professor *giggle* about this *incident*" said Hermione trying to keep a straight face. 

Ron stormed off in anger.  

"What did you want to see me about Professor?" asked Harry looking at Ron running off into the castle.

"Oh yes, I wanted to warn you not to let slip to anyone that I have taught you how to use the illusion spell, because I will be in a lot of trouble from Flitwick, he insisted himself teaching it to you but I said no.  Also because it isn't supposed be used at Hogwarts except under certain conditions.

Hermione looked at her in disbelief.

"You actually taught him that? I thought we were only gonna learn how it works!" said Hermione furiously.

"Hermione, I would've thought y-!" The Professor stopped unexpectedly.

A mysterious carriage pulled up at the castle door.

A/n: just r/r 


End file.
